moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Seminary Catalog
Courses of Study The Major Seminary offers two academic degrees. In the course of the eight week term, students have the opportunity to earn both degrees. Seminary lessons are every Friday at 9PM or Saturday at 8PM at the Northshire Abbey. Certificate of Ministry (CMin) The Certificate of Ministry is an introductory degree, certifying that the recipient is well-versed in the basics of divine ministry. Five hours of instruction are required to receive this degree. The required courses for this degree are as follows * SCR 101-102 * PHL 101-102 * ECL 101 * CAP 200 Baccalaureate of Sacred Philosophy (BSPhil) The Baccalaureate of Sacred Philosophy is a degree certifying that the recipient has a well-rounded understanding of the basic philosophy and culture of the Church of the Holy Light. Ten hours of instruction are required to receive this degree, including the Certificate of Ministry. * SCR 101-102 * PHL 101-102 * ECL 101 * CAP 200 * HIS 111-112 * ELE 110 * CAP 210 Course Descriptions Each course is an hour long. SCR 101 - Sacred Scripture I This course is designed to introduce you to the Codex of Scripture and its function within the modern church. The material revealed in its pages functions as the moral and philosophical foundation for the Church of the Holy Light's beliefs. Course of Study: BSPhil, CMin Required Materials: Codex of Scripture Prequisites: None. SCR 102 - Sacred Scripture II This course is designed to further introduce you to the Codex of Scripture, its literature, history, and messages. The material revealed in its pages functions as the moral and philosophical foundation for the Church of the Holy Light's beliefs. Course of Study: BSPhil, CMin Required Materials: Codex of Scripture Prerequisite: SCR 101 HIS 111 - History and Culture I Revisit the annals of history and consider the stories of the past and their impact on ourselves and the cultures around you tonight. The world has shaped the Church, and yet, the Church, with the power of the Holy Light, has shaped the world. Course of Study: BSPhil Required Materials: None. Prerequisite: None. HIS 112 History and Culture II Revisit the annals of history and consider the stories of the past and their impact on ourselves and the cultures around you tonight. The world has shaped the Church, and yet, the Church, with the power of the Holy Light, has shaped the world. Course of Study: BSPhil Required Materials: None. Prerequisite: HIS 111 PHL 101 Three Virtues This course will expound upon the fundamental philosophy of the Holy Light: the Three Virtues of Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion. Learn the moral significance of the Three Virtues which together are the key to happiness and spiritual well-being. Course of Study: BSPhil, CMin Required Materials: Virtue and the Three Virtues, Virtuous Life Prerequisite: None. PHL 102 Identity of the Light Following along with the timeless wisdom of St. Quomas, this course expounds upon the identity of the Holy Light. Is the Holy Light a philosophy? A magic? A god? The force of will? Find out what the Light is and what it is not. Course of Study: BSPhil, CMin Required Materials: Summa Luxologica Prerequisite: None. ECL 101 Introduction to Ritual Learn the basics of the very important rituals of the Holy Light within the Codex of Rites, including confession, marriage, and finally the Divine Liturgy, which is the source and summit of virtuous living. Course of Study: BSPhil, CMin Required Materials: Codex of Rites Prerequisite: None. ELE 110 Elective Topics of interest will be discussed by guest speakers. Course of Study: BSPhil Required Materials: (see instructor) Prerequisite: None. CAP 200 Certificate of Ministry Capstone Exam This is a test and the final hour required for the Certificate of Ministry. This course is available on request only. The test may be taken orally or by written essay. Course of Study: BSPhil, CMin Required Materials: (see instructor) Prerequisite: SCR 101-102, ECL 101, 2 PHL hours CAP 210 Baccalaureate of Sacred Philosophy Capstone Exam This is a test and the final hour required for the Baccalaureate of Sacred Philosophy. This course is available on request only. The test may be taken orally or by written essay. Course of Study: BSPhil Required Materials: (see instructor) Prerequisite: SCR 101-102, ECL 101, HIS 111-112, 2 PHL hours, ELE 110, CAP 200 Course Code Method There are a few element of course coding that the seminary uses. Knowing the system is helpful when knowing the qualities of a class from a glance. The first element noticed in a course code is the three letter abbreviation. Here are some of the qualification for each abbreviation. * SCR - Scriptural Studies * ECL - Ecclesiology * HIS - History and Culture * PHL - Philosophy and Luxology * ELE - Elective * CAP - Cumulative Exam The second element are three digits, each with a meaning. The first digit indicates the availability of the class. * 1 - Indicates that the course is in the curriculum. * 2 - Indicates that the course is individual study and available only by request The second digit indicates the course of study to which a class typically belongs. * 0 - Indicates that the course is necessary for a certificate level education. * 1- Indicates that the course is necessary for a baccalaureate level education. And, finally, the third digit indicates the courses typical place in a series, but does not necessarily indicate a prerequisite. If the third digit is a 0, the course is not part of a series. Category:Education Category:Documents Category:Library of the Holy Church Category:Seminary Library